fallout_equestria_cliffsidefandomcom-20200214-history
Cloverleaf
1 Overview A shrewd businesspony and a devoted Discordian wrapped in one, this pony's seen his fair share of horrors, He's been through the short and tall, big and small. Every moment taking it's chance to break him, even as a colt. He marches to the beat of his own drum, and questions how you don't know his rhythm. 2 Stats 2.1 Outstanding abilities or skills: Steeled Resolve - Cloverleaf doesn't back down from any stares. He doesn't even care if you give him one, he's seen worse. So forget the intimidation, He's just gonna laugh like a madpony in your face. Stable Education - being that his parents were there for a good portion of his life and had the book learnings of a Stable Pony upbringing, he was passed some of that knowledge, including reading, writing, and math skills. Discordian faith - His travels have brought him upon worshippers of Discord, yet he's seen how skewed their individual beliefs are. He's of the sort that sees 'what is there to cause chaos upon if harmony doesn't exist?' He's taken it in his own hooves to spread this, they coexist, but chaos is the true power. What can cause more chaos after all, committing such acts, or the mere threat of them? 2.2 Outstanding weaknesses and physical deficiencies: Unexplained errors - Clover himself tries to at least keep tidy records, when the numbers don't add up, he grows irate, and prone to make more mistakes. This can follow him everywhere until the error's corrected. Overconfidence - since it's worked for him so many other times, he's unlikely to notice when a conversation is turning those around him against him. He's been knocked out and robbed a couple time due to this. Extrasensory - He's always been a sharp eared individual, and his other senses keep up, but it's well enough easy to overpower him due to this. Loud noises, powerful scents, annoying tastes in the air, and the touch of hot and cold, they all lay on him thicker than they would to most 2.3 S.P.E.C.I.A.L. and Skills Level: 12 Barter: 65* Energy Weapons: 80* Explosives: 29 Guns: 40 Lock pick: 25 Medicine: 26 Melee Weapons: 30 Repair: 20 Science: 21 Sneak: 30 Speech: 40 Survival: 80* Unarmed: 30 flight: 54 2.4 Perks and Traits (Level 2) Foal At Heart Your interactions with fillies and colts are greatly improved. (Level 4)Horse Sense ''You gain experience 10% faster'' (Level 6)Run and Gun Your accuracy with any ranged weapon is improved while moving (Level 8)Flame Trotter Deal increased damage with fire based weapons and take reduced damage from same. (Level 10)Breath of Ale'' no INT loss and +1 extra charisma increase while intoxicated'' (Level 12)Wingpower Able to carry more while flying with no speed penalty (Quest Perk)Exercised Mind +50% resistance to attacks against your mind. (Quest Perk)Empowering Armor Received training to use any type of Enclave Power Armor. Touched by Taint: While in an irradiated area, your body regenerates itself, the higher the rad concentration both in the area and in your system determines how quickly it heals. Staying irradiated will allow the effect to linger even after leaving an irradiated area. chems designed to assist with rad removal or prevention are 20% less effective on you. You receive radiation from sources 10% faster, and are still subject to all levels of radiation sickness Trigger Discipline: +20% accuracy -20% firing speed with all weapons Wild Wasteland: Adds aditional Wacky content and modifies existing content and special encounters. (Innate to all Cliffside players) 3 Unique Inventory A set of scout grade Enclave Power Armor, complete with twin plasma rifles. Mny small trinkets and amenities within his room at Cliffside Suites, including a pair of goggles with a built in binocular function. 4 Appearance Rough is the proper term here. Clover doesn't pay attention to his appearance much, didn't even make attempts to conceal the large amount of scarring on his face. His mane is messy, his coat generally grimy. He's not looking for fun if anyone wonders 5 Pre-Cliffside Biography Born out in the wastelands at an old abandoned farm, Cloverleaf never saw the cozy Stable his parents lived within most of their lives. His life didn't start him off as a pegasus either, instead he began as a unicorn born to earth ponies. He grew up understanding how the wasteland itself works. Didn't take much on that part. At the age of five he wandered off too far from home, and got lost. His first wild animal encounter was a balefire spider, which quickly became aggressive and bit him. He was found in time by his father Lettuce Leaf and saved from the deadly toxin, but the sight of those eyes would remain with him for the rest of his days. At age seven he would get lost once more, but keeping his cool, following his tracks, and fully figuring out his pathfinding skills, he made his way back, and found his cutie mark in the process. His father, bless his heart, found some means of putting an entire cake together, while his mother Tea Leaf simply sat there, close to bearing yet another life into this world. The festivites were quickly ended when a group of four raiders attacked. They began their spree of chaos by tying up his parents, stabbing Tea in the gut, and bending her over. When Lettuce began to struggle, his throat was slit. Clover, having been told to wait in their room while Lettuce tried to handle this, saw it all from down the hall. He was horrified, but more importantly, angered. That fire in his gut drove him to grab his father's rifle, an old beaten varmit rifle, and lay into the raiders. His very first shot pierced the skull of the one currently on his mother, and with the tables turned, Clover jumped to his chance. The rest was a blur, but the aftermath had him aiming down the sights as one raider fled, all three of the others laid dead. It was no happy ending. Both Lettuce and Tea were dying, the foal was lost. Cloverleaf was forced to do, what he will say was the hardest thing in his life to ever do. He pulled the trigger on both his parents, ending their suffering, and leaving him alone in this world. Before leaving the home in ruins, his parens buried, Cloverleaf gathered three bullet casings. The one that was his first kill on a deserving scumbag, and his first two on mercy killings. He began a trek to track down the final raider. His only thought in life was to find this bastard and end him. He did so, one year later, as they were about to propogate the same atrocity on a little filly. His first bullet sent that raider's brains splattering, and everything hazed again. When all was said and done, two canterlot ghouls were walking up to him, as a concerned mare was untying the filly. His talk with the ghouls left him with a lot to think about. What purpose did he have now? He spent the next ten years just wandering from place to place, his rifle ending any scumbag he found. There was a rumor that cropepd up, of The Lost Child. A figure far way, killing raiders, looking no more a colt but more experienced than any sniper out there. None of it true, he wasn't a crackshot, it took him years to get even close to that. His final few years before landing in Cliffside were the strangest. He came across a scroll, one of ancient words, and left about by what he has come to know as The Chaotic One. The scrolls magics warped him, pulling away his horn, and forcing two structures on his sides to appear. He became a pegasus on that day, He's never regretted it happening. 6 Bonus information and Trivia none really. Category:Characters